Thrax
:"I want to be part of the end of the Power Rangers!." —Thrax, from "Once A Ranger, Part 1" Thrax is the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd who appears in the Episode Once a Ranger. Thrax inherited most of his appearance from his father, it seems, due to his physical appearance and his Z-Staff. Also his powers seem to be similar to those of his father. His mother's appearance isn't apparent, except that he has a part humanoid face (similar to Grimlord from VR Troopers), and torn cloth-like orange ornaments wrapped around his horns. One similarity to his mother is that he too was imprisoned in a space dumpster. His jawbone resembles that of his uncle, Rito Revolto and has a skeletal spinal column, a combination resembling his father and uncle. His shoulder pads and chest armor are similar to Zeltrax from Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Biography Early life The Sentinel Knight imprisoned Thrax into a space dumpster on the Moon (which may have happened between In Space and Operation Overdrive, or at least Prior to the Finale of the former). But one day Thrax was strong enough to break the dumpster and free himself. He is the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. He inherited his father's staff, (but it is unknown how he got his father staff as it was supposed to be destroyed during countdown to destruction when his father and mother turned good) most of his physical appearance and similar powers. He was also after the Corona Aurora, he was imprisoned by the Sentinel Knight in a space dumpster on the moon just like his mother. As the Knight grew weaker, he grew stronger and escaped from the dumpster. Thrax united the four villain groups the Operation Overdrive Rangers have faced to make a temporary alliance. With their help, he managed to severed the Ranger's link to the Universal Morphing Grid. Thrax was angry at his parents for becoming good and wanting to restore their evil legacy. When the Sentinel Knight restored the power of five veteran Rangers and made them a team, Thrax sought a mystical sword called Excelsior to destroy the knight. However, because of his evil nature, Thrax was unable to claim the sword. He left in a rampage and proved to be a strong fighter overcoming the Defender Vest. Thrax was finally destroyed by the fully restored Sentinel Knight who was powered by Excelsior. The other villains retreated and broke their alliance to continue their rivalry. It is unknown when Thrax was born, though it is possible that he was conceived during the events of Zeo and was born during Turbo, explaining Rita and Zedd's absence from that season. Alternate theories have Thrax being born from an illicit affair between Rita and Zedd over ten thousand years ago, prior to Rita's imprisonment. Conjecture has Thrax aging quickly, perhaps due to a genetic quirk of his lineage in order to accommodate his being an adult during Operation Overdrive. It is likewise unclear when Thrax was sealed, given that he was done so by an embodied Sentinel Knight, who was only active in such a form thousands of years ago, but was likely only born within a decade of the episode. That Thrax was either not involved in the events of Countdown to Destruction or had already been sealed by the time Zordon's wave was released seems logical. Recruiting the Villians He recruits the other villains such as Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix, and the Fearcats Mig & Benglo to defeat the Overdrive Rangers. Though each faction was reluctant at first, they joined together and managed to sever the rangers' link to the Morphing Grid. Death In his final hour, he led the four factions into battle with the veteran and Overdrive rangers. He battled Adam and nearly defeated him. However, he was ultimately destroyed by the reborn Sentinel Knight using the Power Kick Attack. Family Tree Creations *Vulturus Trivia *Thrax's communicator resembled the chrome on Lord Zedd's chest. *Unlike the other villain faction, Thrax is the only one who managed to have a long term victory over the rangers. *Due to his battle with the Sentinel Knight, Thrax must be at least thousands of years old. However, if his parents were Rita and Zedd, it is unknown how he could have faced the Sentinel Knight when his parents were married in 1995. Though most fans agree that he must have been conceived during Power Rangers Zeo and born during Power Rangers Turbo and that his age was accelerated due to his extraterrestrial/magical lineage. *During the first episode of Once A Ranger, Thrax says a line similar to Rita's first line of Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. Rita's original line was "After Ten Thousand years, I'm free!" whereas Thrax's line was "After all these years, I'm free!". *Some elements of Thrax is body are from villains in other seasons as well as other shows. His shoulder pads are from Zeltrax's armor from Dino Thunder. His Jawbone is made from his Uncle Rito from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers.He has a skinless chest simaliar to his father Lord Zedd and the left side of his looks very much like Grimlords From VR Troopers. See also *Kai, the son of Rita's Super Sentai counterpart from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *Time Demon God Chronos, the main antagonist of Once A Ranger's Sentai equivalent de: Thrax fr: Thrax Category:Villains Category:Operation Overdrive